


Hey, What the Hell

by pfaugh



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Canon Compliant, Free! Kink Meme, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sousuke and Haru awkwardly sharing a hotel room when they start hearing Rin and Rei getting it on in the room next to them, which makes them extremely uncomfortable (and maaaybe a little turned on...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, What the Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Rin/Rei or any other characters because the story mainly involves SouHaru. I didn't want to mislead anyone into thinking there was going to be a significant appearance of other characters/other pairings in this...
> 
> THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM SOUSUKE AM I RIGHT? So here is my contribution.
> 
> Also, it is my belief that Rin and Rei are just as dramatic in bed as they are any other time. So don't blame me if they're campy and cheesy like an 80s porno.

Sousuke's been squinting at all the signs since he stepped off the plane and onto Australian soil, scowling when he can't make out all the English other than a few simple words. He very nearly strays from the main group, especially since Rin and Rei lead the pack and are so engrossed in whatever they're discussing that Sousuke's attention isn't very grounded. But as soon as he starts to deviate, he feels a soft touch at his elbow. When he glances down, he notices Haruka at his side, his arm dropping and gaze averted.

Sousuke doesn't say anything the seven times Haruka does it during their walk to the hotel, and he gets the sense the other appreciated the way he turned the other cheek to such embarrassing acts of kindness.

The hotel is lavish, expensive-looking, complete with all sorts of amenities and niceties. Rin and Rei's collaborative effort, he's sure. Even the lobby is sparkling with elegance and lavishness. Sousuke gives it a subtle glance, Haruka looks far more interested in the fountain centered in the lobby, Makoto's busy restraining him, and the younger members of their crew are all exclaiming in excitement.

Rin and Rei turn to them - _finally_ \- and for some reason Rin's grin grates Sousuke.

"All right, so this is where we're staying for the week. Rei and I'll be sharing a room-" _Of course_ , thinks Sousuke with a roll of his eyes, and he hears Haruka scoffing next to him. "-and all our rooms are connected, so you guys can decide who you wanna room with."

"I want to stay with Momo-chan!" Nagisa links arms with Momotarou who hoots his agreement.

Rin groans, slapping a hand over his face as Rei grimaces.

Aichirou looks between his remaining choices. His eyes brighten when his eyes land on Makoto. "Tachibana-san, we never really got to talk more after the festival. Would it be too much to ask to room with you? As former red team members, we should stick together."

"I'd planned to stay with Haru, but- I suppose I don't mind it. Is this okay, Haru?" Though his eyes widen in surprise, Makoto smiles gently, openly, as always allowing Haruka to feel as comfortable as possible.

Sousuke and Haruka glance at each other. While his expression remained the same, a series of thoughts seem to flicker in his eyes. For a moment, Sousuke feels like he's being silently interrogated. It's- honestly a little unsettling.

"Mm, I'm fine, Makoto."

"All right, it's settled, then." Rin hands out the card keys to Makoto, Nagisa, and Sousuke. "Let's head up to our floor."

The elevator ride is quiet on Sousuke and Haruka's corner of the box, but the other half is filled with banter and excited antics. They both seem to let out a sigh of relief when the doors open and the groups separate to their respective rooms.

Despite the quiet of their own room, Sousuke can still hear the muffled shouts from Nagisa and Momotarou. He sighs, grateful for his silent roommate who's currently setting his bag down by a bed and testing the mattress.

Which sounds like a pretty great idea, actually.

Sousuke drops his bag and flops on the other bad, his arms folded behind his head. To the sound of Haruka's steady breathing, Sousuke eventually falls asleep.

xxx

Sousuke wakes up to a loud _bang_ , immediately sitting up and looking around to see that it's nighttime, now, a good few hours after he'd gone down for the count. He notices a few other things: 1) Haruka's glaring at the wall, 2) he's tucked comfortably under the bed covers, and 3) the banging won't stop. He doesn't have much time to consider these observations when a muffled but loud moan breaks the rhythm.

" _Rin-!_ "

" _Rei- damn, you're tight-_ "

Sousuke's confusion shatters, and his expression matches Haruka's who glances over with a huff.

"It's been like this for half an hour." Sousuke would normally be amused seeing Haruka so _viciously_ annoyed, but right now he can only share the feeling. "Apparently, Rei's very experienced with his mouth."

"I- didn't want to know that. At all."

"And Rin's teeth-"

" _Stop._ I don't- need to know anything about Rin's. _Prowess_. In anything but swimming." Sousuke grimaces, slides his hand down his face when there's another loud _bang_ and the unmistakable squeak of the bed springs. "Well, they've gotta stop sometime, right?"

"Maybe. They're both people with an abnormal amount of stamina. And I'm not sure I want to listen to this for much longer."

"True. We could always call the front desk on them-"

" _Rin, you're so amazing!_ "

Haruka _grunts_ , and Sousuke isn't quite as adept at reading Haruka's body language as some of the others, so he just sits and waits for an explanation he's not sure is going to even come.

" _Heh, I know-_ "

Haruka stands so abruptly, Sousuke nearly recoils from surprise. But instead he raises an eyebrow, trying not to look as weirded out as he feels when Haruka climbs up on _his_ bed, the same kind of determination he usually reflects when about to race with Rin.

Somehow, Sousuke feels like prey. Not knowing what else to do, he grips the comforter and tugs it up higher over his hips.

"Sousuke."

"Haru."

Haruka shuffles up until his knees are on either side of Sousuke's thighs, and he braces a hand against the headboard. Despite their height difference, like this Haruka towers over Sousuke, his expression unreadable but eyes still shining despite the darkness in the room. "I want to beat Rin."

Sousuke gives him a look. Despite already having a bit of an idea, he asks, "And how the hell do you plan on doing that?"

"He's doing this to provoke me-" _No he's not_ , Sousuke wants to say, but Haruka continues on. "-I can't let him think he's won. So let's do it, Sousuke."

He'd known. He had a guess it would be something along those lines, but it still doesn't shock him any less to actually _hear_ it out of Haruka's mouth. "What."

"Let's do what they're doing. Only better."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"You want to have sex."

"Yes."

"Just to beat Rin in a competition he didn't intend to have with you."

"He did intend it." Haruka's blank look is clearly unimpressed with Sousuke's performance of his duties as Rin's best friend. Another bang punctuates his disapproval.

Sousuke's about to staunchly refuse - and maybe pull his covers up over his bare chest - before he looks down. He smirks. "So that's the _real_ reason. I should have expected you'd be the type to make up stupid excuses to hide the fact you're embarrassed, Haru."

Haruka doesn't say anything. He looks away, and it's then that Sousuke knows he's won.

"Tell me the real reason, and maybe I'll consider it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then good night- because I'm going back to sleep." Sousuke lays back down, not caring that Haruka's weight is currently preventing him from pulling his covers up comfortably. As soon as his head hits the pillow, Haruka's hovering over him, hands on either side of his pillow.

"Listening to them- has-" Haruka looks to the side, a flush on his cheeks just barely visible in the dim moonlit room. "-had an effect on me. I want to beat Rin, but I also-"

Sousuke smirks.

"-I'm also… affected. Physically." Haruka's gaze shifts back to Sousuke, still flustered and so obviously unused to communicating his feelings so directly.

Sousuke responds with his hands on Haruka's hips, with his hands sliding up his sides. "You're terrible at this."

_"Rin, it's beautiful-!!"_

Haruka's expression melts back to his usual deadpan disinterest, though Sousuke swears there's a bit of sharpness around the edges. His hands, cold but soft, frame his jaw, and Sousuke's never really realized just how chillingly _blue_ Haruka's eyes were, and-

-and suddenly, Sousuke finds Haruka's lips against his own, the banging of headboard against wall filling in what could have been a very awkward silence. He's surprised - doesn't know why he's surprised, considering Haruka was very clear about what he intended to do - but that doesn't seem to discourage Haruka at all. In fact, Haruka wiggles down until he's sitting right on Sousuke's dick.

If anyone had asked Sousuke if he thought Haruka knew his way around in bed, he would have laughed. But evidently, there are a lot of things Sousuke doesn't know about Haruka, a mixed bag of biases and wrong assumptions because the way Haruka rolls his hips _just like that_ is in no way beginner's luck. But before he can really theorize _how_ , Haruka's lips are moving down to his jaw, his collarbone, and then to his torso.

Holy shit, this is actually happening.

He is actually about to have sex with Haruka Nanase.

What the hell.

Haruka's mouth closes around a nipple, his hands braced against waist and hips still moving as fluidly as if he were in water. Sousuke glances down at the view before him, groans before he can stop himself because this is _way_ hotter than Haruka Nanase should ever be allowed to be. He grips at hair, gets a little bite in retaliation that just makes him arch his back.

Normally he wouldn't think twice about their shirtlessness, but now, with Haruka pressed on top of him, their chests sliding together with all the heat in the world between them, he can't help but notice every dip and curve of muscle, can't help but notice the remarkably smooth skin. And he certainly can't help but notice the growing hardness pushing against him, rubbing against his own growing erection.

He never took Haruka to be a patient kind of man, and he's proven correct when Haruka sits up and immediately shimmies out of his pajama pants. 

_"God, yes, Rei- right there-"_

With each audible comment, Haruka's quiet irritation only seems to grow. Sousuke sits up a little, propped on his elbows when Haruka pulls down on Sousuke's boxers.

Sousuke burns scarlet. "What the hell-!"

Haruka seems more interested in looking at Sousuke's dick than at Sousuke himself. He is, as usual, completely unintimidated by Sousuke in any way, shape or form, something that had always pissed Sousuke off in every degree. Finally, he looks up from his examination. "You're affected, too. Physically."

Sousuke looks away. "Shut up. And next time, _ask_ before you do that."

An eyebrow, which isn't nearly as infuriating as it should have been because it's nice, actually, seeing a different expression on Haruka's face. "Next time?"

"Are you going to go down on me or not, Haru?"

Maybe it's because he's never gotten one before, maybe it's because Haruka's weirdly good at it, maybe it's from all the buildup and grinding and hardcore pornography going on next door- whatever it is, when Haruka's lips press against the head of his cock, Sousuke thinks it's one of the best sensations he's ever experienced. His hands find Haruka's hair once again, only this time instead of a bite, he's rewarded with a tongue pressing against the underside, with a hand gripping what couldn't fit.

It's one thing after another, and Sousuke's mind is too hazy to really identify each other. At some point, he's halfway in Haruka's mouth. At some point, Haruka's got his balls in hand. At some point, Haruka's popped off his dick to lick up the shaft, to suck in only the head with working hands. It's incredible, mind-blowing, and a lot of other words that Sousuke doesn't have the capacity to think about anymore.

Seriously, where the fuck did Haruka learn to do all this?

His legs spread, and his breathing's been shot to irregularity a long time ago. His back starts to hurt, so he flops back down on the bed, not even bothering to control his hips as they buck up for more friction and heat. Haruka doesn't seem to mind, anyway. He almost seems to invite it the way he opens up his throat.

And with Sousuke still filling up his mouth, splitting open his lips and hollowing his cheeks, Haruka presses the soft flesh behind Sousuke's balls, rolling his thumb against Sousuke and occasionally thumbing over his entrance.

Sousuke nearly chokes Haruka as he gasps, caught off guard and yanked closer to orgasm with that simple touch.

When he looks down, Haruka's eyes are wide with innocence. He has the gall to look like nothing's wrong with his lips stretched over Sousuke's dick and fingertips dipping _just_ enough into Sousuke.

It's so goddamn hot, Sousuke pulls Haruka off of him and pulls him back in for a wet, breathy kiss.

_"Rei, if you're not going to go faster, I'll seriously bite you!"_

Another bang rings through the room. Haruka makes himself comfortable in Sousuke's lap again, scooting close until their cocks pressed against each other.

Oh.

Haruka's hands wrap around them both, moving up and down the best it can around them. Precome slickens the skin, and the slide of palm against shaft grows smoother and easier. But it's slow- Haruka's always been one to go at his own pace, and Sousuke assumes that sort of laid-back bullshit extends to every single part of his life. But when Haruka presses him back against the headboard - a slight _bang_ of their own a mere echo of the ones next door - Sousuke finds himself unable to take matters into his own hands.

And, god, the view is something.

Haruka's towering over him, hair in his face and teeth digging into his lips. His cheeks are flushed, and the curved line of his body all the way down to their cocks has never been more alluring. Sousuke's never taken Haruka to be someone who takes the lead, but the way Haruka keeps his free hand on Sousuke's (uninjured, thankfully) shoulder makes Sousuke decide to just enjoy the ride.

He has to grip _something_ though, so he finds Haruka's thighs and squeezes in encouragement. He's getting so close, could feel his body drawing taut--

\--then Haruka stops.

"Nanase-!"

"Turn around." Haruka moves to the side and brushes his bangs back.

"What? Oh hell no, you're not fucking me. I know enough to know that no lube isn't going to-"

"That's not what I'm going to do. Just turn around."

And he does, because-- well, he's desperate. His dick's heavy against his stomach, burning hot from denial. He wants to get off so bad, and while he's tempted to just jack off right there, he's admittedly curious. So he gets up on his hands and knees, rests his head against the pillow.

Holy shit.

That's definitely Haruka's tongue against his asshole. What the actual fuck. Haruka Nanase's licking his ass, dipping into him, breathing against him and it _feels so damn good._ Sousuke clenches the pillow, thighs flexing as Haruka eats him open. It's a little weird, but Sousuke doesn't think too much about that, not when the pleasure goes straight to his cock, not when his body's tensing once again.

"Shit, Haru-"

That tongue moves in deeper, and Haruka's pressing against his taint _again_ and Sousuke loses it- he comes hard with a muffled grunt, his face buried in the pillows that he can't stop gripping.

He's so out of it, he doesn't notice Haruka collecting up his come, smearing his thighs with it. He's so out of it, he doesn't notice Haruka pushing his legs together.

He's not so out of it that he doesn't notice Haruka's dick pushing between his thighs, though. But he doesn't care- he lets Haruka rut against him, his pelvis meeting his ass, his dick sliding and stuttering against half-slick skin. He even tenses his legs up for him, smirking when he hears Haruka moan softly in appreciation.

Even when Haruka finally comes as well, they don't settle to stop, despite the fact that Rei and RIn had long since quieted down.

xxx

"I hope we didn't wake Haruka-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai," Rei worries quietly, his hands idly playing with Rin's hair as they struggle to catch their breath.

"Nah, Sousuke's the heaviest sleeper on the planet. And Haru's probably too busy dreaming about the ocean. We're fine." Rin yawns and pulls Rei closer to himself with a smile on his lips.

"Still, you didn't have to be so- _loud_." Rei huffs, though he doesn't resist the shift in their positions.

Rin rolls his eyes then grins, all smugness and pride. "Yeah, like you weren't loud yourself. I'm that good, huh?"

Before Rei could squawk and hit him, a loud _bang_ and moan erupted from the other room. They freeze, eyes widening as they look at each other.

_"Haru-!"_

_"Ah, Sousuke--"_

"Well," Rin said slowly as the banging started to become more frequent. "I guess that answers your question."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I'll update my multi-chapters one day...


End file.
